


The Courtship Chronicle

by anonymousmood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other minor characters from the origin episode appear, Pre-Voltron, blaytz teases him, minor OC/s, nothing graphic, zarkon is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmood/pseuds/anonymousmood
Summary: Zarkon was the leader of the Galra and responsible for a whole planet; naturally he was a very serious being with very little experience in romance. So the story of how he eventually married Honerva, an alchemist from Altea, is quite a fun one.





	1. Immediate

Zarkon had to leave the lab immediately. He reacted like a scared child upon seeing a harmless furball, and in front of the visiting Altean alchemist in charge of the Rift Project no less…who happened to be incredibly bewitching. 

He was a little extra curt with the castle guards upon his return and went to straight to his private quarters to process what had just happened. 

In all the deca-phoebs of his life, he had never been at such a loss for words or felt… that way towards another being so immediately. He had always brushed matters like courtship to the side, unless some alien king or former advisor pressured him to consider a marriage alliance. There were always more important matters to attend to, and carrying on romantic affairs has been the downfall of many rulers before him. Plus, even after traveling the whole galaxy with his comrades, Zarkon had never found anyone of romantic interest…until now.

He sat in a chair in his chambers, leaned forward, brought his hands together to his face, then buried himself in them with hot embarrassment as he thought more about her. He thought about her hair, her face and eyes, bright and jeweled with excitement. Zarkon felt breathless. 

Though even without her beauty, her words and attitude within moments of meeting him stuck out more. Only Zarkon’s comrades have ever approached him in such a casual manner, and even they did not do so during their first introduction (though that was mainly because Daibazaal and Nalquod did not have the best diplomatic relations). 

Also, the way she talked about her work was…intense. More so than Alfor talked about his own work. It certainly stunned him. 

“Honerva,” mumbled Zarkon to himself.

Once he said her name, he snapped out of his dreamy thoughts. This was ridiculous and he was likely overthinking things about her, and after their first meeting no less. Zarkon didn’t know a thing about her and the euphoria he felt while thinking of her would likely die away given time. 

As he stood up to leave, Zarkon realized that his actions wouldn’t go without comment considering how unexpectedly he left, before Alfor could even discuss further plans for the comet or the rift. Worse, Alfor might mention it in front of the others later; Zarkon had to figure out an excuse for leaving early. After about half a varga, he came back out of his chambers and spoke with a few of his officers about pressing matters to find some excuse he could use. There were two that stood out: a planned raid by a band of space pirates in coming weeks, and maybe sending an Galra Ambassador to Altea to act as an liaison between him and Alfor. 

Perfect. He had an excuse for having to leave suddenly and issue to keep Alfor distracted if need be. 

Zarkon knew that the others were likely waiting for him in the dining hall after finishing up their business on Daibazaal. They planned to have a meal before the return trip to each of their home planets. Sure enough, they were all there. Once Zarkon was seated, the servers brought out trays of food and drink on cue. Alfor seemed quiet, since his wife, Queen Alana, and Coran left on the returning ship to Altea that dropped the alchemists off. However, the others were quite talkative. Trigel and Gyrgan chatted about their exploration of Daibazaal’s largest desert, and Blaytz immediately hit on the same servant from their last big meal before the comet fell. But before Zarkon could chastise Blaytz for flirting, Alfor finally spoke up. 

“Zarkon, I realized you left Honerva and I rather abruptly earlier. You also seemed a bit out of it. What was the matter?”

The unknown name caught the other’s attention and now all eyes were on the two of them. 

“Who is Honerva?” asked Gyrgan. 

“The alchemist in charge of researching the rift,” said Alfor, proudly. “I often worked with her before. She is one of the best and brightest from Altea. But Zarkon barely uttered a word to her before leaving after I made introductions. I thought we all could discuss more about the rift and comet, especially since you were interested in them as a potential energy source. We were surprised you left so soon.” 

Time to put his diplomatic acting to work. 

“There was an issue brought to my attention this morning; it was related to an upcoming raid by space pirates,” Zarkon said coolly. “I also believe the Lambanite scavengers were working with them, considering how organized they were. I wanted to start working on battle plans immediately and needed more information first. That was all.” 

Zarkon brought his goblet to his mouth, feeling satisfied. He thought he had saved face and was ready to bring up the Galra ambassador to Altea, but Zarkon only prepared himself for Alfor’s questioning. After hearing the story about his unusual behavior, Blaytz smirked.

“Or maybe Zarkon was at a loss for words because he thought the alchemist was cute,” joked Blaytz. 

At that comment, Zarkon choked and the fermented fruit beverage in his mouth sprayed all over the table. He began to cough while the others looked on shocked, and a few nearby servants came over to clean up the mess. They then retreated and it was quiet for a moment, until realization dawned on Blatyz’s face and the mischievousness in his eyes switched on. 

“Wait a minute,” said Blaytz. “Are you serious?” 

He grinned and his head fins were up; he finally had an edge over the all powerful and glorious Zarkon, and he was ready to tease him to all corners of the universe. Zarkon had to do something immediately. 

“I think nothing of the sort,” Zarkon said, returning to his usual stoic composure and staring into his cup. 

Gyrgan and Trigel tried to hold back smirks and snickers, but they were failing. Alfor, like Blaytz, did not hold back and joined in on the fun as he waved a fork towards Zarkon like a judge’s gavel. 

“Well it does explain your behavior earlier. You were also quite scared of her feline companion, right in front of her,” Alfor teased. 

“Aren’t you descended from some kind of feline species?” asked Trigel.

Gyrgan was not holding back his laughter anymore, but at least he didn’t say anything. 

“While that detail is also equally hilarious, I think we should focus on the fact that the mighty Zarkon was reduced to a burning mess because of a pretty face,” said Blaytz. 

“Enough!” Zarkon said, slamming his goblet on the table. 

The table shook a bit and he glared at all of them. “I was only surprised by the sudden appearance of… that creature. Yes, I was a bit embarrassed of the impression I made while meeting Altea’s best alchemist. That is partially why I left abruptly, but nothing more. Now, we can keep eating and maybe discuss important matters, or you can all go home.” 

After that, the discussion was mostly on the pirates, how Alfor planned to study the comet, and other issues affecting the galaxy that the five of them would attend to next. The dinner was finished in the next two hours and Zarkon went with his comrades to see them to their ships. 

“So, I guess we will all see each other on the Daibazaal asteroid colony right before the space pirates decide to attack?” asked Trigel.

“Yes, my spies have intel that another raid will happen there soon. I will send a message a few quintants before the attack,” said Zarkon.

“Well, I may show up a bit early to help plan if I can see that cup bearer of yours again,” said Blaytz, wiggling the fins on his head suggestively. 

Zarkon sighed, annoyed. “Go home, Blaytz.” 

“Ha-ha. Love you too Zarky. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do with your new alchemist friend while I am gone!”

“Why you little…”

But it was too late, Blaytz was already in his personal cruiser and taking off before Zarkon could wring his neck. His anger subsided when Alfor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was just the two of them now, as Trigel and Gyrgan were already in their own ships. 

“Zarkon, I don’t want to be intrude into your… personal affairs. But I am a bit concerned if one of my top alchemists and colleagues is involved. And as a fellow sovereign, there is a great deal of weight and politics that comes along with courting someone.”

He knew Alfor was being sincere in his words, so he couldn’t really be mad at him, unlike with Blaytz. 

“Alfor, I meant what I said earlier. I was just embarrassed that I acted unbecoming…” 

In front of someone so incredible. 

“…in front of someone doing important research for my planet. As a host and as an emperor, I do not want to seem weak in front of anyone…lest it reflect badly of me and my people.” 

Alfor smiled, kindly this time. “Zarkon, I have worked with Honerva closely, and she is not someone who would judge a being so easily because of a social mishap. I encourage you to get to know Honerva better; it may make the project run smoother and give her a better impression of you. Who knows, she may even finally wear down that strict discipline of yours.”

Zarkon knew Alfor did not mean it that way, but his words stopped Zarkon’s brain function for ten ticks. 

Alfor realized what he said and quickly corrected himself. “Social discipline. I meant your social discipline.” 

“Y-yes,” Zarkon said. “Working closely with other Alteans will likely make the bond between our planets stronger, give us new perspectives, and make future social interactions less...awkward. Anyway, I wish you a safe journey home, Alfor.” 

“Thank you, my friend,” Alfor said. “Send me any updates you and Honerva learn about the rift when you discover them.” 

And with that, Alfor left for Altea. Zarkon thought now he could finally rest and spend the evening thinking of battle strategies for the pirates, or potential uses of the rift’s energy. However, every time he thought of the rift, he would immediately think of Honerva again. Zarkon decided it was best to retire for the night.


	2. Nervous

Zarkon figured that after a few weeks, the thoughts of Honerva, and all the nervousness and euphoria it made him feel would leave, but they did not. His infatuation stayed and started to become more persistant whenever anything related to the rift was brought to his attention. 

As a result, he avoided personally visiting the rift laboratory, though he still would see Honerva when she came to the castle to give a research report every movement. The first time she came, Zarkon was barely able to communicate more than a grunt and “If you need anything, let me know” before leaving to find another matter to attend to. And for her most recent visit, he did not appear before her, but watched from afar behind a pillar as one of his commanders took the report instead. Zarkon remembers it vividly because she looked towards the spot where he was hiding like she could sense him there. 

He didn’t know why he was still so nervous when facing her. Zarkon fought so many fearsome enemies and battles that may have been his last, yet this was more terrifying to him than that. Yes, he had very little experience in the romance sector, but it should not be this hard to speak with someone. 

Zarkon knew he had to stop acting like this soon. His behavior and unexpected attraction were unbecoming of the leader of the Galra Empire. Plus, even if Alfor said Honerva was not a judgmental being, who knows how badly she thought of him now after avoiding her this whole time?

So one morning, once he summoned enough nerve, Zarkon made his way to the lab. He tried to admire the dim lights and cool colors inside the lab to feel calmer; the quiet atmosphere also helped. 

Sure enough, Honerva was there. In fact, she was the only one there. It was still early, so many of the other alchemists must have still been asleep or getting ready. Zarkon admired that kind of work ethic that made her come here before anyone else. 

However, it dawned on him that would mean the two of them would be alone. It would be extremely more awkward if he did not have something of value to say, and no one was there to be a potential distraction. The confidence Zarkon mustered up was slowly vanishing and he was prepared to retreat back to his castle. As he turned back to walk out the door, Zarkon heard a sudden mewl and looked down to see Honerva’s pet peering up at him. Honerva turned her head at the sound, saw Zarkon and then put on a smile. 

It was an obligated smile of politeness, but she had no idea what that did to him.

No matter how many deathflies were in his stomach, Zarkon could not turn back now without making it as awkward as their previous encounters, or rude because it would show he was intentionally avoiding her. 

Zarkon coughed before speaking. “Greetings. I apologize for not personally visiting before. I have had many matters to attend to.” 

“It is fine,” she said. “It must be a lot of work running an empire.” 

Zarkon strode towards her, but stared directly at the screens in front of him with a stoic face. He looked at them with one hand on his side and placed another on the table below. 

"Has there been any major progress?" he asked.

Honerva came over and brought up records of experiments and graphs detailing energy levels and the velocity of the rift. 

"Not much change since my last report. I only just started my experiments with energy from the rift, and not enough time has passed to make any worthwhile conclusions.”

“I see,” he said, still staring at the screen. 

The silence was beginning to become awkward and he tried to think of something else to ask, but it his brain was scrambling while dealing with the chaos of his heart rate. 

“You know,” Honerva said finally, while looking up at him. "Last time, we did not discuss what to do with the rift. Also, Alfor and I did not get a chance to show you the facility. Since it is early and no one should be here for another hour, I could show you around while I explain my ideas.”

She must have sensed the awkwardness, and the suggestion sounded great. For a tick, his anxiety drained away and Zarkon genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "Yes...I would like that very much."

Honerva gave a surprised expression. Zarkon became very concerned, wondering if he crossed a line, and he stopped smiling. 

“Is something the matter?” he asked. 

She quickly recovered back to a polite façade. “It is nothing, sire.” 

Hearing her call him that did not sit well with him, but it would seem out of place to bring it up.

“Well then, let us start the tour, shall we?”

Honerva showed him the various equipment and experiments. Then they moved on to a few different rooms. They covered almost everything except the observation deck, but Honerva said that only served as a look out point, and it was a bit of a walk from the main laboratory. 

All the while, she talked passionately about all the different ideas, theories and experiments she had planned, but Zarkon could no longer remember what she said after mentioning using the energy to power Daibazaal’s agricultural centers. At some point, he got lost in thought staring at her excited eyes and joyful face. 

Seeing her so open about her passion was exhilarating. At some point she stopped talking, and her face returned to one of calm politeness. 

“Is something wrong, sire? Am I boring you?”

“No!” he said a little too loudly. “Of course not. I am very impressed and many of your ideas are similar to mine. Alfor was quite right when he said you were the best alchemist on Altea.”

She was quiet for a moment and looked very unconvinced. “Sire, may I ask you a question?”

The seriousness in her voice made Zarkon tense. 

“You may.”

“Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn, sire. I just wanted to know if you had any issues working with me?”

The directness of her question made his heart rate speed up again, but Zarkon kept his face as flat as possible to avoid her noticing. He looked to the side for a tick, away from her. 

“I do not. Have I done anything that would suggest otherwise?”

“Well, I was starting to think you were not coming here to avoid interacting with me and you seemed distracted while I mentioned my ideas.”

She paused and Zarkon tried to quietly gulp. 

“I know you value strict social discipline with others, as Alfor has told me. I figured that maybe I was a bit too casual with you when I introduced myself, so I planned to behave more accordingly…but if working with me is such a problem…” 

Zarkon suddenly felt guilty for avoiding her so long and making her think that.

“Wait. Stop,” he said, interrupting her.

Her face soured, but he faced her head on and looked at her. 

“I am sorry, but I need to clear things up on my part. I was not avoiding coming here because of anything you did. You’re an important dignitary between our planets and a guest. You don’t have to worry about my or my planet’s social cues while we work together, and I apologize that my actions were rude.” 

Any unease and annoyance seemed to finally be relieved from Honerva like taking off a heavy weight. 

“It’s okay. I normally don’t make assumptions like this, and heaven knows I am not the best in social situations myself. I just became concerned after some time passed without any visits, even though Alfor said you had great interest in this project. I know you must have a lot to do, but what was keeping you so busy, sire?” 

He could not tell her the real reason. “It was just related to a pirate space raid in my region of space that will be happening soon. You need not worry. From now on, I will make sure I visit you regularly and let you know if I cannot in advanced.”

Honerva smiled kindly this time. “I shouldn’t have been so judgmental after what you did earlier.”

“Pardon?” he asked, puzzled.

“Nothing, sire. Anyway, I can explain a few more ideas before the other alchemists arrive, then I have to kick you out and get back to work.”

Zarkon made a small sound Honerva assumed was him holding back a laugh. He finally seemed at ease like when he smiled at her before.

* * *

It was the day of the Space Pirate raid, five of the galaxies greatest leaders were hiding atop a large dune, and Alfor was growing impatient. 

“Zarkon, we have been waiting here for vargas. I don’t doubt your intel, but maybe the timing is off?”

“Patience, Alfor. They should be arriving at this outpost soon.” Zarkon replied, calmly. 

The five of them along were watching the strange, lone outpost on the moon colony very closely. It was a tall structure with a warehouse and guard tower. It was built far outside of the main colony, hidden by the clusters of craters and protected by the fact few would build something in such hazardous territory. The design looked thrown together and green, making it very unlikely a Galra-made structure; hence why it was easily discovered. There were a few assumed pirates inside, but until the main ship arrived with stolen cargo, the group could not justify attacking it as per their galactic treaties.

“I still think I should try and infiltrate to find some evidence and give us an edge when the ship arrives,” Alfor said, impatiently.

“I second that motion,” said Blaytz, also sounding tired of waiting. 

“Everyone, I trust in Zarkon’s judgment on this one. If this is anything like the Lambanites, it will be safer if we attack as a group rather than someone running in solo,” said Gyrgan. 

“Thank you, Gyrgan. If there is any threat of being outnumbered, I can take on a larger group of pirates.”

Just as Zarkon said that, a black dot in the orange sky appeared and started to descend. It was the ship: large, green, with a visible power core. It was just as the intel described. It landed with a dusty thud on the ground and the engines stopped. 

“Once the ship docks and those in the outpost and onboard begin to unload the cargo, Alfor and Trigel will attack first. We will bring up the rear. It should be to best way to surprise them and avoid damaging cargo.” 

They waited a few more ticks. Once the pirates began to exit the outpost and the ship, Alfor and Trigel ran forward. Their speed gave them the advantage the others wouldn’t have. Before the pirates even saw them, Trigel leaped and kicked one. Alfor slammed into a lanky, confused pirate and parried another that reacted quick enough to fight back. 

Once the pirates realized what was happening and began to attack, Zarkon, Blaytz and Gyrgan charged forward. They attacked the pirates on the outside that were trying to attack Alfor and Trigel, and surrounded them. Eventually, the pirates noticed the newcomers and divided into two groups to get them both. However, Alfor and Trigel were fighting off the majority of them. 

“Gyrgan! Get to the other side and help Alfor and Trigel!” Zarkon yelled while hitting a pirate with his mace.

“But!”

“Blaytz and I can handle this group, but they don’t have the strength we have. Go!”

Gyrgan did as Zarkon commanded, and it was just Zarkon and Blaytz surrounded by a group of pirates. 

“Blaytz, behind me.”

“Whatever you say, chief,” Blaytz said, grinning. 

They took a stance back to back making it near impossible for the pirates to blindside them. Each time a pirate tried to attack, Zarkon was able to bat them away with his mace or Blaytz slashed one with his sword. They were wearing them down, and the others seemed to be doing fine now with Gyrgan helping. 

However, as the two of them were moving in circles to catch the pirates from any side, Zarkon noticed a glint coming from the tower of the outpost. He looked up and saw a sparkle of metal; an arrow was being aimed down at them. One pirate must have remained in the outpost to keep watch and act as a sniper. The arrow was released towards them and Zarkon pushed Blaytz out of the way, letting the arrow hit him in an exposed part of his side. Pain shot through him, he fell to a knee, but he managed to keep himself from falling over and held up his mace to deflect another arrow. 

“Zarkon!” 

“Keep you eye on the pirates! Tell the others there is one in the tower!” 

Blaytz didn’t like it, but obeyed him. He cut through the pirates and got closer to the others to alert them, but it left Zarkon alone with the few remaining outlaws. At least the sniper seemed to be now targeting Blaytz and forgot about him; they must have thought he was good as dead. Zarkon would show them; they didn’t scare him. 

He managed to stand and as a pirate came towards him, Zarkon blocked the attack. He kept blocking blows, as throwing around his mace while injured may slow him down enough to leave him open. He had to hold out a bit longer. And thankfully, Alfor swooped in to take care of the rest. 

Once all the pirates were defeated, Alfor ran to check him. “Zarkon! Are you alright?”

Zarkon scowled and gestured to the arrow in his side. It had pierced a more exposed part of his armor and he was bleeding out now. He was also struggling to stand.

“Right. Oh, dear. I think you’ll live, but you are going to need some rest after taking that. I’ll call Coran to bring over the ship and we can take you to the infirmary, but we can’t take the arrow out now or the bleeding will get worse.”

“I got the one in the tower!” yelled Trigel, jumping down from the outpost. She must have climbed up to take out the hidden sniper.

“Is he okay?” asked Gyrgan, concerned.

“My planet will mourn your sacrifice for ten moon cycles,” said Blaytz, though he did eye Zarkon with concern. 

“I’m fine, I’ve dealt with worse injuries,” muttered Zarkon.

“At worst, it may leave a scar, but I know that's a badge of honor for you,” Alfor said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Alfor pressed a homing beacon and soon their ship driven by Coran came over. Gyrgan and Blaytz helped Zarkon over to it when it landed. 

* * *

Zarkon had been injured gravely before, but the worst part about it was the time spent recovering. While the help of Altean technology made the injury heal quickly, his comrades and doctors would still make him take bed rest, and would not let him fight or train. His comrades also suggested letting his advisors and commanders handle his affairs in the meantime. It was annoying, but Zarkon understood their concern and he mostly listened to their advice.

However, he remembered that tomorrow was the end of the week, and he was to suppose to go visit Honerva. Zarkon knew he had cleared the air about avoiding her before, but he was still worried about another misunderstanding happening. 

Plus, he wanted to see her. 

So against everyone’s instructions, he decided to sneak in early in the morning to see her when she was alone, and leave quick before anyone noticed. He also wore a bigger cape to cover his wounds so Honerva wouldn’t see his injury. He didn’t want to concern her. 

When he arrived at the laboratory, she was there of course. When she saw him she lit up. “Perfect timing, I actually just discovered some new.”

It was like staring into a sun, but Zarkon didn’t care if he went blind. “Really?”

She went up to him and began explaining her findings, but then stopped when something caught her eye. 

“Is something wrong?” Zarkon asked.

“Your cape is a bit different today.”

“Oh, I wanted to try something new?” 

Honerva wasn’t buying it. “You’re also standing funny.”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

She frowned, suspicious at his behavior, and then got uncomfortably close to him. Before Zarkon could protest, Honerva lifted his cape and saw the bandaging. 

“You are injured,” she said, her eyebrows knotting with worry. 

“It’s fine. It’s from the pirates I fought. Nothing serious. Please, continue.”

She stood back and squinted her eyes at him. Zarkon could tell he was in for a scolding. 

“I’m not a professional doctor, but I know a gruesome injury when I see one. You should probably be resting. Why are you here?”

To see you. And…

“I did not want you to worry I was avoiding you again like last time.”

Her expression became a bit more sympathetic. 

“Oh dear. I wouldn’t have thought that after you explained yourself. And you could have just sent a message. I appreciate your concern for me, but you really shouldn’t push yourself so hard for my sake, sire.”

Zarkon’s face twitched hearing her call him that. “Fine, I will go…if…”

“You’re going to go rest regardless, but if what?”

He almost laughed at her forcefulness, but held back since he might actually be in pain after. 

“I will go if you stop calling me, sire. If we are going to be on the same footing together…like comrades, you will call me Zarkon as your king does.”

His face burned hotly after making his request, but Zarkon stared her straight on and kept his face stoic. It took her by surprised, but only because of how silly it was. Honerva chuckled. 

“You could have just asked me to call you by your name when you said not to worry about being casual. You know that, Zarkon?” 

Hearing her say his name felt right, and made the heat in his face burn hotter. “Well, we can’t all be alchemists.”

Then Zarkon took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unless I scienced wrong, moons can have atmospheres??? Like a planet does??? Lets just assume this is a moon where you can breath without helmets and it has the right gases to form a sky, but space nerds feel free to yell at and correct me. Also, I changed the colony to a moon, as opposed to an asteroid in the previous chapter. I'll go back and fix it later. I imagine it is a moon of a planet Zarkon has control or influence over.
> 
> Also, one thing I am curious about is that since the Galra Empire already exists before Zarkon goes full evil, how that comes into play with their groups politics? The others don’t really seem to mind that Zarkon probably has control over other planets, even with Alfor commenting negatively on Zarkon’s lust for power. But it is possible it is just a small empire at this point, and maybe they are looking to change his mind about conquering? This has been something bugging me since the origin episode aired.


	3. Oblivious

Soon, Zarkon started coming to the laboratory whenever he could, and whenever it would not look obvious he was there to visit Honerva.

Over time, he began to learn more about Honerva: she enjoyed collecting various minerals and creatures, such as Kova, she attended school with Alfor before he became a king, and she was the only person her left in her family. They had passed away when Honerva was young, but she did not mention the exact details. She had a forlorn look on her face as she spoke of it, and Zarkon thought it best to not press further.

As for himself, Zarkon knew he was slowly becoming more open thanks to Honerva. He also no longer felt awkward talking to her, though he did on occasion get embarrassed and jumbled his words.

However, after a phoeb or two, the anxiety Zarkon had when he had first met her began to resurface, especially once he realized this was no longer a simple infatuation he was indulging.

Honerva was amazing: hard-working, witty and smart. She also had a lot more vulnerability underneath her exterior he didn't originally see; she wasn’t just trying to make him feel better when she said she wasn’t the best at social situations. Honerva later confessed she found it hard to talk with those who weren’t scientists, especially nobility and rulers. Though she reassured him that he and Alfor were an exception.

Still, as his feelings grew stronger, Zarkon became much more aware of their situation. Honerva was a scientist from another planet, and he was the ruler of an empire. As Alfor had said, courting for him was no personal matter, it could impact his entire species. While some Galra may consider an alchemist a valuable partner for a ruler, he knew there were others who would oppose them. And would Honerva even want the pressures that came with being by his side?

As he sat in his chambers with all these questions, Zarkon could no longer day dream or doubt about this serious matter. He decided that he would choose to pursue Honerva. Ultimately, her choice would be the deciding factor. If she said no because she did not want that kind of life or to be with him, he would accept it, even if it hurt.

* * *

Zarkon’s next visit to the lab was on another morning when he knew no one would be there except her. Honerva heard the door swoosh open, and she smiled brightly, knowing it was him. Though Zarkon had grown accustomed to talking with her, it was hard to not let the elation he felt looking at her smile mess up his words.

"Good morning," Zarkon said.

"Good morning, have you come for updates on the energy experiment?"

"Actually, I would like to discuss something if you are free."

"Well, everything has been powered up, and no one is here yet. Fire away."

Zarkon coughed briefly to release his anxiety.

"There is going to be an...affair of sorts soon between various leaders, including Alfor and myself, from around the galaxy."

"An affair?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a formal meeting for diplomatic relationship building, but there is going to be a dinner and..."

Ask her. Ask her if she would like to attend as his escort.

"I was wondering if you had any interest in attending as the chief alchemist on the Rift project. I’m sure others will be interested in hearing what you have learned."

Quiznak.

Honerva paused, her face was neutral, but she looked down at the floor for a moment, thinking it over.

"Well,” Honerva said, finally. “I usually don't do well at those kind of functions, even on Altea."

Zarkon’s heart sank a bit, and he could not think of a better way of asking. He also should have known better, given her issues with interacting with heads of state.

"I...I understand. I am sorry for troubling you with such a matter."

He would have to plan another way to ask her out outside of work. However, she surprised him again.

"But if maybe you are short someone for attending the dinner, I wouldn't mind going."

“Y-yes!” he said, a little too enthusiastically. “Actually, we may need some people to fill the seats; in case someone cannot make it.”

“Hm, well that certainly works out.”

Honerva was a little suspicious about Zarkon's reasons and reaction, but then he asked about the energy experiment, and her science mode switched on.

* * *

The meeting between various leaders of the galaxy had ended, and it was now time for the dinner. Before they made their way to the dining hall that was set up for the feast, Zarkon and his comrades naturally met with each other first to gossip.

“Yeesh, that was some meeting,” whined Blaytz. “Groga is a stick in the mud as usual. Even worse than you, Zarkon.”

Blaytz wore silky blue and orange attire and golden jewelry that jingled as he complained. All of them were wearing fancy clothing from their respective planets as well, though Zarkon was the only one that opted for armor. It was a slightly shinier version of what he normally wore; he had a warrior emperor reputation to uphold after all. 

“At least the meeting opened him up to addressing the ongoing space pirate raids. They seem to be originating from his area of space,” said Trigel.

“That is true. Maybe now we won’t have to deal with it anymore.”

“Regardless, we would fight the pirates ourselves if we have to, Blaytz. That is what we agreed on to preserve order in the galaxy,” said Zarkon.

“I know, I know,” said Blaytz, waving a hand at him. “We are all leaders for our people, we have to show through example, and help others who can’t help themselves.”

“By the way Trigel, where is Vivol?” asked Alfor.

“She is at home right now. We are in the midst of building a new nature preserve and one of us had to stay behind to manage the project. She sends her regards though.”

“I apologize if I am interrupting?” said a new voice.

The five of them turned surprised, but Zarkon was the only one who visibly gaped.

It was Honerva, out of her laboratory clothes and in a formal Altean dress. The dress was bright purple, with long sleeves, and tailored to her perfectly. She also had dangling diamond-shaped crystal earrings and wore light make-up that made her lips shine. Zarkon clamped his mouth shut in a desperate, and hopefully unnoticeable attempt to not show how incredibly beautiful he thought she looked.

“Honerva! I’m glad to see you in person for once!” Alfor said, shaking her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was originally asked to attend the meeting as the alchemist working on the Rift Project, but you know how I can be at functions like this. Then, Zarkon said I could attend as a guest to fill the seats. Plus, free food is always good reason to go somewhere.”

Alfor gave her a puzzled look, but before he could get another word in, Blaytz strode up to Honerva. “So this is the famous alchemist I heard about.”

He brought a kiss to her hand. “I am Blaytz, ruler and high priest of Nalquod. Yada, yada.”

“I have heard of you, but I am surprised you heard of me… sire.”

“Please call me Blaytz, dear. I mean you call the Galran Emperor by his name. It’s fine.”

Blaytz’s eyes flickered over to him for a moment, and Zarkon twitched. Blaytz was way too observant for his own good sometimes.

“And of course, I would have heard of the alchemist Alfor kept raving about! It is finally good to meet you and chat. You must be tired and bored after having only Zarkon for company.”

“Blaytz,” said Zarkon, warningly.

Honerva laughed a bit, feeling at ease. Maybe the dinner would be okay after all.

“He isn’t so bad,” she said.

Next Gyrgan came up to speak with her. “I am Gyrgin! The leader of Rygnirath.”

He took her hand, gave Honerva a hearty clap the back as he drew her in for a bear hug. Honerva was a bit surprised, giving Zarkon a fleeting moment of worry, but she seemed fine with it. If anything she was happy that he was so friendly. “If you need any tips on the best drinks, food, travel spots, or technological devices in general, I am your guy.”

Trigel came up to her next and gave a handshake like Alfor did.

“Trigel, from the Deltorian Belt. It is a pleasure  to finally meet you Honerva.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet all of Alfor’s friends finally, considering you are a bit famous around these parts. If you have any questions about the Rift Project, I would be happy to talk.”

“Well, why don’t you start by telling us all about what embarrassing things Zarkon has done while working with you.”

“Everyone, we need to go to the dining hall. Now,” Zarkon commanded.

He shuffled them in and avoided looking back at the hard stare Alfor was giving him.

* * *

The dining hall was lit with purple ambient lights on the walls and small lamps placed on the table. There were also tapestries hung with various symbols of the visiting leaders. While the Galran specialized more in fighting, they knew diplomatic events were also important and appearance was a large factor.

Various leaders were already seated at the long dining table, and waited for Zarkon and the others to arrive. The six of them sat at the front end of the table; Zarkon had been too worried his intentions would be obvious if he asked Honerva to sit next to him. Instead, she sat on the outer edge of the group, and unfortunately Blaytz insisted on sitting next to her to see what dirt he could find out.

Still, the dinner was going well and no one came to him to report any incidents or complaints from unhappy guests. Not even Groga said anything so far. The only thing Zarkon knew he would have to deal with was inevitable confrontation of another kind.

“Zarkon, I am sorry to bring this up here, but why did you really invite Honerva tonight?” Alfor whispered.

Alfor was sitting on Zarkon’s right side and Trigel on his left, so they were the only two in earshot. Zarkon looked to make sure Trigel wasn’t listening; she was busy talking to Gyrgan about her wife’s nature preserve project. She wouldn’t hear his conversation with Alfor.

Zarkon sighed. There was really no point in making up excuses like before.

“Alfor, I probably should have come to you about this first before I tried to do anything. You know her much better than me and could have helped me find a better way to ask her.”

Alfor’s eyes widened. “So you are serious about her then. I thought you said…”

“I know what I said, Alfor. But things changed.”

“Pardon the interruption, my good fellows.”

They all looked to see who was addressing them; it was Groga. He was a tall and gangly, green creature with four arms and large compound eyes. He also had long hair follicles on his face that reminded all of them of Coran’s mustache. He twirled it around with one of his hands.

“Is something the matter, Groga?”

“Actually no, Emperor Zarkon. I am quite impressed with this dinner, unlike that dull meeting we had earlier. I am here because I heard that one of your attendees was a leading scientist on that energy project or whatever you called it.”

Zarkon didn’t say anything, but Honerva brought Groga’s attention to herself. “That would be me. And it's called the Rift Project.”

“Excellent, I was wanting to speak with you.”

“Groga, I don’t think this is the best time,” Alfor said, trying to sound civil.

“I think a so-called power source that you, Alfor, declared could advance us into the next age is worth talking about, even during dinner. Especially since you kept yammering on about that comet, or whatever during the delegation. We barely heard any details of this Rift Project.”

Groga turned back to Honerva. “Now tell me, why do you claim this rift can do better than the energy sources we currently use?”

Honerva got an excited look on her face.

“With the experiments I currently have going on, I hypothesize that the energy from the rift can power a machine longer than crystals from a Balmera, with a much smaller amount too.”

Groga pulled on his mustache as Honerva explained her reasons.

“There are no major short-term effects from using it so far,” she continued. “And the rift itself seems to be an endless pool of energy! We would never run low of power and…”

Groga finally interjected.

“I don't believe your claim is credible. This is a strange hole that showed up on Daibazaal after being hit by a mysterious object from far off space, correct? Something like that seems incredibly dangerous, and I would even say it seems blasphemous to play around with something like that.”

Honerva narrowed her eyes. Alfor looked at them both like he knew where this was going, and Zarkon stood still, debating if he should intervene. The rest of the group was quiet.

“Studying a phenomenon like this can help us advance our planets and drastically reduce conflicts over resources,” Honerva argued. “And studying something that could be invaluable is not inherently blasphemous! If handled correctly…”

“Maybe you Alteans have decided to abandon your faith and morals in the pursuit of pure, entertaining study, but not all of us have. In addition, I would never be so irresponsible to think that science solely knows best for a system over it’s own leaders.”

Honerva rose from her chair, and looked like she was ready to fight Groga right then and there. Groga flinched and stepped back, but Honerva stalked off passed him, out the doors of the dining hall. Everyone at that section of the table watched in shock, except for Alfor who saw this coming. Groga changed back to his smug aura and mustache twirling.

“Hmph. Just another obsessed alchemist that cannot handle criticism.”

Alfor opened his mouth to chastise him, but Zarkon had finally lost his cool. He grabbed Groga by his shoulder.

“Groga. Not. Another. Word,” Zarkon said, darkly.

Groga quickly stopped talking and gulped. Before he did something foolish, Zarkon took his hand off him and swept passed him towards the doors. Alfor sighed and tried to think of how to remedy the situation.

* * *

Honerva found her way to a nearby open enclosure in the castle, and decided that was good a place as any to slump down and start crying.

How ridiculous she was being! This is why she hated political functions so much; the social pressure was too much and the leaders were always buffoons. She wanted to slap Groga hard, but knew how that would go. She didn’t want to cause any diplomatic trouble.

Part of her wanted to go back to the lab and throw herself into some all-nighter experiment. She would be exhausted tomorrow, but she would likely forget about tonight and how she embarrassed herself in front of everyone, including Alfor and Zarkon. Zarkon was very accommodating with her, and she even felt like she was helping him come out of his own shell, but after tonight this would be less likely.

“Honerva!”

She looked up, surprised to see Zarkon, standing there, and not in the dining hall dealing with her mess.

“Why are…you here?”

“I am here because you ran out and you are crying. And because Groga was being a quiznak.”

Honerva was so surprised to hear him say that the tears stopped. He must have picked it up from Alfor, or even from her when she got mad during work. She chuckled, then wiped the tears on her sleeve.

“Please don’t do anything too harsh to him for my sake,” she said.

Now that she seemed calmer, Zarkon felt more reassured. “Well, only if you insist.”

Honerva stood up to properly talk to him.

“But really, you should be back in there. It may be a dinner, but it’s an important one for diplomacy. Besides I am just an alchemist, not a ruler. I know where my value lies.”

“Do you really think that about yourself? Or about me?”

Truthfully, she thought herself on the same level as any leader, just that she worked better in support and development roles, not leading a country or army into battle. But with the intergalactic-relations knowledge she did have, she knew many rulers would feel otherwise, and she did originally include Zarkon on that list when they first interacted. But she had assumed too harshly of him. And here she was doing it again.

“I don’t think of either of us as better or worse than the other.”

“Well, that is good. I doubt you want to go back in there, but you should not stay outside like this. During this season, it gets extremely cold on Daibazaal at night. I will escort you back to your living quarters.”

“Are you sure? The dinner…”

“The dinner will be fine. Alfor and the others can handle things in my place. Plus, after what Groga did, even with your request, I probably should not be in the same room with him right now.”

She chuckled. “Well, he is a quiznak, but I don’t think he deserves getting beaten to a pulp by you. I also don’t think that would bode over well with the other leaders; lets not start a interplanetary incident.”

Zarkon got a small hover ship, and the two of them made their way to her lodging. It was close to the rift lab, so it took time to get there. The ride was a little awkward and quiet, but a part of Honerva wished that they wouldn’t arrive too quickly. The silence became nice; she couldn’t place why.

They did arrive eventually, and Zarkon showed her all the way to the door of her living quarters. “I don’t think I am going to get attacked by a wild beast, Zarkon. We are still quite far from the Wildlands.”

“Well, you can never be too careful. And while I know you could handle yourself, your attire is not the best for combat.”

Honerva raised an eyebrow, and then began to pull up her dressed. Zarkon almost stumbled backwards from her sudden actions and his face felt hot. He was glad it was dark out, and that she couldn’t see his flush.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She began to tie the dress into a knot Zarkon couldn’t recognize, and suddenly her dress was no longer in the way of her legs and still intact to wear.

“You were saying?”

“I…take back my words.”

Honerva smiled, but then realized his stance was rigid and he awkwardly stared at her…and her legs. She knew that the Galra were a bit stiff when it came to social interactions with other species and classes…various kinds of socials interactions. But was he really that spooked by her showing a little skin? Come to think of it, this isn’t the first time he has acted like this. Even their first encounter was similar, but her work clothes were the least offensive thing anyone could wear.

Honerva wanted to give him a piece of her mind if this was the case, but Zarkon beat her to speaking.

“Honerva.”

“Yes?”

“I…I actually had a different reason I invited you to the dinner tonight. So I apologize for what happened, it was my fault. And I apologize for not telling you the truth.”

Now she was taken aback. “It’s not your fault what happened tonight. Don't worry. But if you didn’t invite me to fill a seat, why did you invite me?”

Zarkon opened his mouth to try and speak. Honerva could see his large fangs showing, yet the silence that escaped his mouth and his hesitant face made them look completely harmless. If anything he looked cute. Finally, he spoke.

“It is…it is not important now. But I felt I should tell you if you still felt bad about tonight. I should take leave and let you rest.”

Before she could say anything, Zarkon got into the small hovercraft, and blasted off back to the castle.

Sometimes, Honerva just did not understand the social communication of this planet. She went back into her quarters, which was small, but comfy, full of tech and rock samples. Kova was asleep in his bed in the corner.

As Honerva began to change out of her dress, she wondered what could be the reason Zarkon had really invited her. What else could it be if not to discuss the Rift Project, or act as a seat filler? Although, the dinner did not seem to need anyone to fill seats, or he could have asked someone else. It was almost as if he invited her as an act of courtsh-

Honerva stopped while in the middle of changing into her nightgown, and then she fell onto her bed, and almost screamed into her pillow.

Despite tonight, what shamed her most was that even with all her experience and scientific observation prowess, she was that oblivious this entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wanted to write a fic about the time in-between Zarkon meeting Honerva and them getting married. However, as I started writing blurbs, I realized I had a couple of ideas and decided to make this multiple chapter fic. I don’t know how long this will go or if I will use every idea, but it should be a couple of chapters at least. I’ll add tags or give warnings if I wander into any uncomfortable territory, but this should be a pretty tame fic overall. Also note that many characters from the origin episode will appear as well as OCs, I just didn’t want to tag them all and have this fic clog up their respective tags since that can get quite annoying. My apologies for that.


End file.
